


askfic kiss meme

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing ficlets including: last kiss, a goodbye kiss, a kiss that was never given, an underwater kiss, a “spin the bottle” kiss, a steamy kiss, a shy kiss, a playful kiss, a kiss to make up, a supernatural kiss, a kiss on the forehead, a kiss on the nose, a kiss on the neck, and a kiss on the back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> these were all taken from this [list of potential fics.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/145482721387/askfic-kiss-meme)

“So this is it, huh?” Patrick asks, watching Jonny gather the last of his stuff and shove it into a box.

Jonny doesn’t answer, he tucks in the flaps of the box and hauls it to the front door.

“Don’t,” Patrick croaks. “Please, Jonny.”

Jonny slips his shoes on and looks at Patrick with an exasperated expression.

“How many times do we have to go through this?” Jonny asks. “There’s no way this can work.”

They have been through this countless times and he’s right, the cards are stacked against them. They’re key players in the league and pretty high profile guys in Chicago. There still hasn’t been anyone out in the NHL and neither of them want to be the first ones. The shit show that would rain down on them if they both came out would be a mess for everyone involved.

But even with all of this against them, Patrick thinks it shouldn’t matter. He thinks if they love each other enough, and he knows they do, then they could handle whatever came their way, together.

“But I love you,” Patrick mutters.

“I love you too,” Jonny says, putting the box down and tugging Patrick towards him.

Patrick’s malleable under Jonny’s touch. He goes to him and nuzzles his face in his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Jonny whispers into his ear.

Patrick pulls away from the hug and kisses him on the lips. He can feel his eyes well up at the thought that this isn’t enough for Jonny, his love isn’t enough.

When they try to end the kiss, their lips cling to one another, as if they have a mind of their own and don’t want to let go too.

Jonny picks up the box full of his belongings and leaves.

Patrick watches Jonny walk away. He’ll see him tomorrow at practice, but somehow this feels definite, like closing a chapter in his life. It feels like the end of something, but he doesn’t know if there will be another beginning.


	2. a goodbye kiss

Jonny rides his bike as fast as he can to Patrick’s house. The sky is full of dark clouds and there’s a calming quietness that settles over their neighborhood.

When he turns into Patrick’s street he sees that the Kane van is still there, being filled with suitcases and kids. He peddles even faster and drops his bike on their driveway.

“Jonny?” Patrick asks, coming out of the house.

“Hi, honey,” Patrick’s mom says to him. Patrick’s parents are loading their luggage into the car and his sisters are sitting idly inside.

Jonny’s out of breath and struggles for words. “I-I wanted to see you,” he says. “Before you left.”

Patrick smiles and rushes up to him.

“We’re just going to go get the last of the bags and lock up the house,” Patrick’s dad says. “You kids have everything, right?”

The girls nod their heads from inside the van and so does Patrick, without taking his eyes off of Jonny.

When Patrick’s parents leave, Patrick grabs Jonny by the wrist and pulls him away from the van where his sisters are watching them, noses pressed up against the window.

“You said bye yesterday,” Patrick says, confused.

“I wanted to say it again,” Jonny says. “Before you leave for the _whole_ summer.”

“Oh. Okay. Bye, Jonny,” Patrick says, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Jonny mutters into his unruly curls.

“Me too,” Patrick whispers. “So much.”

Jonny smiles and pulls back from the hug.

“Well, when you come back we’re going to be high schoolers,” Jonny says in excitement. “Isn’t that crazy?”

Patrick nods enthusiastically. He opens his mouth to say something but then promptly shuts it. A more somber expression takes over his face.

“Dad said I could use his phone and call you whenever I wanted,” Patrick says, staring at his feet and wringing his hands. “Is that okay?”

“Really? Of course, that’s awesome!”

“Yeah, I think Buffalo is going to be boring.”

“Because I won’t be there, right?” Jonny asks.

Patrick still doesn’t meet his eyes. “Yeah,” he sighs in defeat.

Jonny grins at him. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” he says, squeezing Patrick’s shoulder.

“I wish you could come,” Patrick mumbles, finally looking up and meeting his eyes.

Jonny pulls him into another hug in an effort to keep Patrick’s face from looking so sad. Patrick’s arms cling to him and his face rests against Jonny’s neck.

When Patrick goes to pull away, Jonny impulsively turns his head and leans forward. He kisses Patrick on the lips. It’s a light, fleeting kiss.

He backs away before Patrick can say anything or punch him for it.

“Bye!” Jonny shouts over his shoulder as he runs to his bike and pedals away before the clouds start to empty over his head.

  * Jonny freaks out when he gets home. He’s worried Patrick will be mad or disgusted. He spends two whole days moping in his room until Patrick calls.
  * Patrick calls when he gets to Buffalo and yells about Jonny’s last minute kiss. 
    * “Why’d you kiss me?” he asks. 
    * “I wanted to,“ Jonny says, shrugging. He figure it’s all going to be okay because Patrick called him.
    * Patrick grumbles. “I wanted to kiss you back, but you ran away.”
    * “It was going to rain.”
    * “You’re a coward, Jon.”
    * “At least I manned up and actually kissed you.”
    * “I can’t believe you did,” Patrick says. “In front of my sisters, you idiot!”
  * They talk almost every other day or at least a few times a week. Patrick tells Jonny about his Buffalo adventures and Jonny shares his own stories of Chicago.
  * There’s a week where Jonny and his family got to Winnipeg and they can’t talk because of international fees. Jonny’s frustrated and angry the whole way there, he doesn’t want to go. Once he gets there he realizes he forgot how much he loves Winnipeg. He spends a majority of his time at the lake with his brother, it’s fun.
  * Donna watches her son animatedly talk to Jonny over the phone and smiles, she remembers her first crush.
  * Patrick comes back a week before school starts. He’s taller and his hair has grown out more. Jonny feels his stomach turn into knots at the sight, he can’t believe Patrick likes him, he can’t believe that’s all his.




	3. a kiss that was never given

Junior Flyers’ season had ended and Jonny was leaving to go back home to Winnipeg, Canada. Everyone was saying their goodbyes in the locker room, most of Patrick’s teammates were not going to come back.

Jonny had come up to him, it was his turn for a goodbye.

“Come with me,” Jonny said, grabbing Patrick’s wrist and leading him outside. He took them down the hall, far away from everyone and their families.

He stopped some good distance away and looked at Patrick with an intense gaze.

“What?” Patrick asked, feeling uneasy under his stare.

“I’ll miss you,” Jonny said, maintaining eye contact.

“Me too,” Patrick muttered.

Jonny swooped down and pressed his lips against Patrick’s in a chaste kiss. Patrick stood there, stunned, as Jonny walked away.

That was five years ago. They’re at prospects camp now and forced to be in each other’s presence. They barely acknowledged each other during World Juniors, they were rivals. Patrick kept tabs on Jonny over the years, it wasn’t something he was proud of.

Jonny doesn’t bring up their past, he acts as if it never existed. He says things like ‘it’s great to meet you’ and ‘I’ve heard a lot about you.’ 

Patrick thinks maybe Jonny forgot, maybe it didn’t mean as much to him. But then he notices subtle things like Jonny’s eyes following him around a room and the unexpected blush that appears on his face when Patrick tries to talk to him.

So maybe Jonny remembers. Maybe he doesn’t know what or who he wants. Maybe he’s confused and is trying to figure things out.

That’s okay with Patrick, he can wait.


	4. an underwater kiss

“I’m gonna jump in,” Patrick says, hopping up to his feet and pulling off his shirt.

“The water’s freezing, Kaner,” Jonny says. 

They’re lounging on a boat Jonny rented for the day. It’s only May, still too cold to go swimming, but an early playoff exit can make anyone restless.

Patrick ignores Jonny’s warning and jumps into the lake. He floats up, sputtering and shivering. “It’s fucking freezing,” Patrick says, wrapping his arms around himself. “Jump in!”

“Fuck no,” Jonny says, shaking his head.

“Please, Tazer,” Patrick pleas. “C’mon!”

Jonny sighs and tugs his shirt off, he’s never stood a chance against Patrick’s pouting lips.

He jumps in and immediately feels the cold travel through his body. He’s immobile for a second from the shock of the temperature.

“I hate you,” he manages to get out through chattering teeth.

Patrick smiles innocently and submerges himself under water.

Jonny’s about to swim to the ladder that hangs on the side of the boat when something grabs his ankle and pulls him down.

He opens his eyes after thrashing around under water and is met with Patrick’s goofy grin.

Patrick lets go of his ankle and squeezes his shoulder while pulling them closer. He presses a quick kiss against Jonny’s lips, smile never leaving his face, before swimming away, towards the boat.


	5. a "spin the bottle" kiss

Patrick hesitates to join the circle full of his friends playing spin the bottle.

“C’mon, Kaner!” Seabs calls him over.

Patrick sighs and squeezes in between Sara and Crow. He surveys the circle and keeps an eye on Jonny, the one person he hopes he won’t have to kiss. 

Jonny and him have a complicated relationship, they used to date in middle school. Jonny was actually Patrick’s first boyfriend, but they fought too much and decided to break up. They’re actually amicable exes when it comes down to it, but when you share the same friends as your ex and always end up doing everything together, it can get frustrating. Especially when you still have feelings for him, three years later. 

It’s Sharpy’s turn and the bottle lands on Dayna. It belatedly occurs to Patrick that it’s probably a bad idea to play this with a circle full of couples, things are going to get awkward, fast. 

Next it’s Crow’s turn and it lands on Scott. Scott blushes as Crow crawls across the circle to kiss him.

It’s Patrick turn after that, but before he gets a hand on the bottle, Sharpy says, “I’ll die if it lands on Jonny.”

The others shout in agreement and laugh. Patrick narrows his eyes at Sharpy and then glares at the bottle. With his luck it will land on Jonny.

“It’s not gonna spin itself,” Jonny says with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Patrick spits out and spins the bottle.

It lands in the space between Jonny and Abby and everyone starts yelling in excitement.

“I spin again, right?” he asks, because he’s never played before but that seems like the most logical thing to do.

“Nah, you have to pick one,” Duncs answers from Jonny’s other side, wiggling his eyebrows and gesturing at Jonny and Abby.

Patrick snorts. “Easy,” he says, leaning over to kiss Abby.

Abby leans to meet him halfway, but before their lips touch, Jonny grabs a fist full of Patrick’s shirt and hauls him away, towards him.

Patrick squawks at the manhandling. “What the f-”

He’s cutoff by Jonny’s lips. He tries to pull away, but Jonny wraps his arms around his neck, holding him in place. The kiss is more of a clash of lips and teeth and it goes on longer than the other ones have. Patrick stops struggling and lets Jonny do whatever it is he’s trying to do. That’s when the kiss slows down and becomes a gentle press of lips. 

Jonny sucks Patrick’s bottom lip into his mouth and Patrick can’t restrain himself anymore. He kisses him back, opening up his mouth to let Jonny slip his tongue inside. 

When he starts running out of breath he leans away from the kiss, and their lips cling to one another as they pull apart. 

He can faintly hear their friends clapping and hollering around them, but he can’t concentrate on anything other than Jonny’s smile and his fingers brushing the ends of Patrick’s curls as he untangles himself from him.

“Technically, Jonny stole that kiss. It’s Patrick’s turn again,” Sharpy says, grinning at them. This elicits another round of shouting and cheering.

Patrick rolls his eyes and reaches for Jonny. “Fuck this game,” he says, pressing his lips against Jonny’s smile.


	6. a steamy kiss

Patrick’s about to reach for the soap when Jonny slides back the curtains. Patrick quirks an eyebrow as Jonny climbs into the hotel shower, naked.

“Saving the world one shower at a time?” Patrick recites Jonny’s usual explanation for showering together.

“Yup,” Jonny responds, popping the p.

He grabs the soap and starts rubbing it over Patrick’s chest.

Patrick smirks and pulls Jonny closer to him. “You look hot wet,” Patrick mutters against Jonny’s jaw.

“Do I?” Jonny asks, titling his head to the side to capture Patrick’s lips in a kiss.

Their lips slot between each other and Patrick opens his mouth for Jonny’s tongue, not wanting to waste any time. Jonny sets the soap to the side and trails his hands down Patrick’s back, resting on his ass. 

Patrick groans into Jonny’s mouth when he grabs at his ass and starts kneading it. 

Jonny pulls away slightly and takes Patrick’s bottom lip into his mouth. He sucks on it gently before letting it go and swiping his tongue over it.

Patrick tries to get on his tip toes for another kiss, but Jonny keeps him grounded with a hand still on his ass and the other reaching for the shampoo.

“We don’t have that much time,” Jonny says, squeezing shampoo onto his palm. “Bus is gonna leave soon.”

Patrick rolls his eyes and turns around to let Jonny message the shampoo into his hair.

“They would never leave without us,” Patrick says. “They can’t bench us both.”

Jonny snorts and drops a kiss on Patrick’s shoulder. “Let’s not test that theory today, eh?”


	7. a shy kiss

“Jonny! Jonny!” Patrick shouts, startling Jonny who falls off the jungle gym as a result.

“Ow,” Jonny mutters, dusting off his shorts. “What?”

“Jonny, did you hear?” Patrick asks. “Andrew kissed Chaunette!”

Jonny wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Why?”

Patrick shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, said he wanted to have a first kiss.”

“That’s stupid,” Jonny says, walking towards the swings with Patrick dutifully following.

“That’s what I said!” Patrick exclaims.

The swings are deserted so they both have the set to themselves. They slowly rock back and forth for a while.

“I’m scared, Jonny,” Patrick mutters, letting his feet catch the ground so he can slow to a stop.

“Of what?” Jonny asks.

“I don’t wanna be old when I have my first kiss,” Patrick answers.

Jonny nods in understanding, it’s the same thing that’s been on his mind for weeks, ever since the other Patrick kissed Abby and then every boy in their grade started having their first kiss.

The thing is, Jonny doesn’t want to kiss a girl. Girls are gross and weird, he’d much rather kiss a boy. He doesn’t voice these thoughts, though, he doesn’t know what they mean.

“Just find a pretty girl to kiss,” Jonny suggests.

Patrick makes a puking sound and mimes throwing up. “Gross!”

“Well then how’re you gonna get your first kiss?” Jonny asks.

“Maybe from a boy,” Patrick mumbles, scuffing the bed of wood chips with his shoes.

“Me too,” Jonny admits.

Patrick snaps his head up and looks at Jonny in wonderment. “Really?”

“I think so,” Jonny says, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. He doesn’t think he could kiss a girl, at least not right now. Maybe he’ll like them when he’s older, maybe he’ll like them when they’re older too.

“Um, do you think, maybe, we could-I mean I could, um,” Patrick stutters.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Jonny asks, predicting Patrick’s question.

Patrick nods his head emphatically.

They both get up from the swings and meet halfway. Patrick smiles at Jonny and it makes his insides feel funny. He’s never felt that before, maybe he just needs to go to the bathroom.

They’re inches apart when suddenly, Patrick gets on his tip toes and surges up to kiss Jonny. It’s a quick kiss, and the weird feeling in his tummy becomes worse.

Patrick misunderstands the confusion on his face over the unknown feeling for disgust. “Was it gross?” Patrick asks, backing away.

Jonny rushes towards him. “No, no,” he says. “It was nice.”

“So why did you make this face?” Patrick asks, scrunching up his face and grimacing. 

“My tummy feels weird,” Jonny explains.

“Oh, yeah, mine too,” Patrick says, sitting down on his swing.

Jonny hovers near him for a few seconds before taking Patrick’s hand and sitting back down on his own swing. They’re swinging slowly while stretching out and holding hands.

“Think it was the chicken nuggets from lunch?” Jonny asks after some thought.

Patrick shrugs, “Maybe.”


	8. a playful kiss

Patrick’s wrestling him for the remote. It’s odd because he usually lets Jonny have it. It wouldn’t matter at the end anyway, Jonny always asks Patrick if what he picked is okay or if there’s something else he’d rather watch.

Patrick’s panting into Jonny’s neck, trying to reach behind him for the remote.

“Why do you want it?” Jonny asks, thrusting his hips in an effort to dislodge Patrick from on top of him.

“I just do,” he mutters, poking his fingers into Jonny’s hips, making him squeal.

“Cut it out,” Jonny says, laughing.

“Give.” _Poke._ “It.” _Poke._ “To.” _Poke._ “Me.” Poke.

Jonny goes into a laughing fit and the poking starts to become actual tickling.

“I hate you,” he says through the laughter.

Patrick’s laughing too and it seems like his quest for the remote is over. He’s just tickling Jonny now.

When Jonny can’t stand it anymore, he stops squirming. “Okay, okay, you can have the remote,” he says.

Patrick stops, his fingers idle on Jonny’s chest. He leans down and drops a kiss onto Jonny’s lips.

“Thanks, babe,” he says, laughter still in his eyes. “You’re so easy.”

Jonny leans to the side so Patrick can grab the remote from behind his back. He lets Patrick settle down next to him and then rolls on top of him, draping his body over his.

“I’ll show you easy,” he mutters, biting down on Patrick’s neck.


	9. a kiss to make up

Patrick can’t sleep so he makes his way out into the living room and hovers over the couch where Jonny is curled up under a blanket.

“Stop,” Jonny says. “You’re creeping me out.”

“I can’t sleep,” Patrick replies.

“Maybe you shouldn’t kick me out of the bed then,” Jonny mutters. 

Patrick sighs, he doesn’t want to start fighting again. “I’m not apologizing.”

“Neither am I,” Jonny says, sitting up on the couch. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong? You told my mom about us!” he shouts, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“How many times do I have to tell you, she already knew.”

“She suspected, Jonny. It’s not the same as having confirmation.”

Jonny scoots over on the couch and pats the spot next to him.

Patrick sits down and takes a deep breath.

“I thought you were avoiding telling her because you just didn’t want to have that conversation,” he says. “I thought I was helping you out.”

“That’s not it,” Patrick says, shaking his head.

“Then what is it?”

“I want it to be just us,” he answers. “Now my family is going to be nosy and weird around you, they’re going to scare you away.”

Jonny barks out a laugh and Patrick can see the tension in his shoulders disappear.

“I know your family very well,” Jonny says. “If they were going to scare me away, it would have already happened.”

Patrick smiles and turns to face him. “Are you sure? They’ll get worse.”

Jonny returns his smile and leans in. “Positive. If I get you out of it, then it’s worth it.”

Patrick rolls his eyes at Jonny’s cheesy line and pulls him in with a hand on the back of his neck. He catches Jonny’s lips in a kiss and pushes him back onto the couch. Patrick runs a hand up and down Jonny’s arm and rests the other in his hair. 

Jonny shudders and widens his legs so that Patrick’s body can slip in between them. “I’m sorry,” he mutters into Patrick’s mouth.

“It’s okay,” Patrick says. “I still love you.”

Jonny freezes under him.

“Um, I mean-I-”

“Say it again,” Jonny demands, looking up at him with fond eyes.

“I love you.”

Jonny grins and pulls Patrick back down into an open mouthed kiss.


	10. a supernatural kiss

Over the past few months, Jonny’s become really attached to his new house. And maybe also the ghost that lives in it. So when his team gets knocked out of the first round of the playoffs, he finds excuses to stick around in Chicago.

“It’s kind of ridiculous that you have separation anxiety from a ghost,” Patrick says, appearing in the middle of Jonny’s kitchen as he tries to cook dinner.

“What are you talking about?” Jonny asks, narrowing his eyes.

“You’re sticking around here because you’ll miss me too much when you go back home,” Patrick answers. 

“This is home,” Jonny mutters, glaring at the pot on the stove. 

“That’s sweet, Jonny,” Patrick says.

Jonny turns around to look at him and rolls his eyes in a dramatic fashion.

“You should go home, though,” Patrick says. “Your family misses you, and didn’t you say you wanted to travel this summer?”

Jonny shakes his head. “They can come here and see me,” he says. “I’ll go up there for a week or so in July, maybe. And I can always travel next summer.”

“But I’ll still be here next summer,” Patrick says. “I think.”

“I’ll deal with it then,” Jonny says, shrugging it off.

Patrick sighs. “Jonny,” he says, walking up to him.

“What if you’re not here when I get back?” Jonny asks, frustrated.

“Then I’m not here,” Patrick answers. “I’m a ghost, Jonny. This can’t happen.” 

“I know, okay? I know!” Jonny shouts. He looks away from him and turns back to the stove.

He can sense that Patrick’s come closer. “In another lifetime, Jon, we’ll be unstoppable together.”

Jonny turns around again and Patrick’s right there, stepping closer so that they’re only a few inches apart. “We will, eh?”

“Yeah,” Patrick whispers, closing the space between them. He presses his lips against Jonny’s and rests a hand on his shoulder.

Jonny doesn’t feel anything, not even the slightest tingle or a faint touch. He keeps his eyes open though, and burns the image into his memory.


	11. a kiss on the forehead

Patrick lets himself into Jonny’s condo with his spare key and tries not to make any noise. Jonny’s probably napping and he needs the rest. He’s been sick for the past few days, he even missed the All-Star Weekend because of it and now he’ll miss tomorrow’s game.

Patrick missed him a lot over the weekend. The calls and FaceTime’s did very little to soothe the need to be with Jonny.

He tip toes into Jonny’s room and peeks his head in. Jonny’s fast asleep on his bed, tucked into the side against the wall, his side. Patrick sheds down to his boxers and crawls onto his own side of the bed.

Patrick smiles fondly at Jonny’s rucked up hair and the way he sleeps with his mouth wide open when he’s really tired.

They’ve gone whole summers apart before without any problems, so he doesn’t understand why he missed Jonny with such intensity this time. He thinks it might be because things are getting more serious between them. He really fucking loves the dork.

Patrick leans over and brushes a kiss on Jonny’s forehead. Jonny scrunches his nose as if it tickled him and shifts a little.

“Pat?” Jonny asks with a rough voice, slowly opening his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Patrick answers. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

“How was practice?” Jonny asks, wiggling closer to Patrick.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Patrick says, patting Jonny’s hair down. “When you’re awake.”

“M’awake,” Jonny mumbles, closing his eyes.

Patrick scoots up a bit on the bed and pulls Jonny closer so that his head rests on his chest. “Sure, Jon,” Patrick whispers into his hair.


	12. a kiss on the nose

Jonny blinks awake to Patrick shaking his shoulder and realizes he fell asleep on Patrick’s bed. “Oh, sorry.”

“S'okay,” Patrick says.

A silence falls on them as Jonny stretches before he plans to go over to his own bed. The low murmurs coming from the television get drowned out by the air conditioner shuddering to a start.

“I’m going,” he says. “Just gimme a minute.”

Patrick laughs and shuffles down the bed so he can lie down next to Jonny.

Jonny’s heartbeat picks up at the sound of his laughter. He turns to face Patrick.

Patrick stares back at him and holds his gaze. Jonny doesn’t know how long this goes on for until Patrick finally breaks the silence.

“You have something…” Patrick trails off, reaching over and brushing his thumb over Jonny’s cheek. “Got it.”

Jonny thanks him and smiles, sleepily.

Patrick shifts and leans into him. He momentarily thinks Patrick’s going to kiss him, but instead he presses his lips, gently, against Jonny’s nose and quickly pulls away.

Before Jonny can decipher Patrick’s intentions or even read his face, he flops onto his other side, facing away from Jonny.

He takes the hint and lifts himself off of the bed. He shuffles over to his side of the hotel room and drops down on his bed, grabbing the remote from the nightstand and turning the TV off on the way.

“Patrick?” he says, after some time.

Patrick doesn’t respond but Jonny can tell he’s still awake because his breathing hasn’t evened out yet. “That was nice,” he whispers as if it’s a secret, it’s not.

There’s a beat of silence and then Patrick whispers back, “Yeah.”


	13. a kiss on the neck

Patrick’s fussing in front of the mirror, nothing seems to look good on him, it’s one of those days.

Jonny comes out of the bathroom. “Ready?” Jonny asks him.

“No, gimme a sec,” Patrick says.

Jonny sighs. “You look fine,” he says, leaving the room to probably look for his nice dress shoes.

Patrick flinches internally. He doesn’t want to look just _fine_ , they’re going on a date night for the first time in a while and he wants to look good, really good, for Jonny.

He doesn’t budge from his place in front of the full length mirror. There’s not much he can do about his hair, he’s thirty eight and it’s balding rapidly, to the point where he can no longer cover it up. After retiring it was all too easy to forget about his diet restrictions and exercising fell from his list of priorities. The result of these neglections is a protruding stomach.

Jonny, on the other hand, looks hot. He still has a full head of hair, a receding hairline too, but still he’s got hair. His body is as thick and solid as its always been. On days like these, Patrick feels like he can fill up journals with the difference between their bodies.

Jonny comes back into the room and hovers near the door. “I don’t know what’s up with your insecurities lately, but I love you, and you look amazing right now.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, Jonny’s his husband, he has to say that even if he doesn’t mean it. He’s probably frustrated and wants Patrick to hurry so he’s saying what needs to be said to hurry the process.

Jonny takes a deep breath and walks up behind Patrick. He hooks his chin over Patrick’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist. “I know you don’t believe me, babe, but you do.”

“I look a lot different than I did when we first started dating,” Patrick says.

“So do I,” Jonny says, and Patrick scoffs.

“Alright fine, maybe not _that_ different,” Jonny says. “It doesn’t matter Pat, you gotta trust me when I say I love you, all of you, no matter what you look like.”

Patrick sighs, Jonny’s right, it’s not like Jonny’s with him out of pity or anything, they’ve built a life together. “I do.”

“Good,” Jonny says, turning his head and brushing his lips against Patrick’s neck. “You’re just as fuckable as you were when you were a rookie, all wide eyed and innocent.”

Patrick shivers as Jonny’s lips continue placing wet kisses up and down Patrick’s neck. Jonny’s still standing behind him, one hand firm at his waist and the other one trailing down to rub at the inside of his thigh. 

“We’re going to be late,” Patrick moans. 

Jonny smirks and leans down to whisper into Patrick’s ear, “Not if we make it quick.”


	14. a kiss on the back

Jonny digs his fingers into Patrick’s shoulders, making him moan.

“You’ve got magic fingers, babe,” Patrick says into his pillow.

“That’s not the best compliment,” Jonny says, grinding his palm against Patrick’s scapula. “You crumble under even the slightest touch.”

“Do not,” Patrick says, words muffled.

“Do to,” Jonny says. He stops his massage and skims his hands down Patrick’s back in light, fleeting touches.

In an effort to prove Jonny wrong, Patrick stays still under him.

Jonny’s clearly gotta bring out the big guns. He shuffles down so that he’s straddling Patrick’s ass and leans over. He puffs against Patrick’s spine and nudges his nose against it before trailing wet kisses down to the swell of his ass.

Patrick’s still for the first few kisses, but then moans and melts under Jonny’s lips. “Alright, you’re right,” he says. “But it’s not just any touch that does me in, it’s your touch.”

Jonny snorts at the sappy comment before slipping his fingers under the elastic of Patrick’s boxers and yanking them down.

**Author's Note:**

> there are a few more of tyler seguin/jamie benn and tom wilson/michael latta that can be found on [this master list.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/145923776007/askfic-kiss-meme-master-list) i didn't want to clog up the tags on here so i kept it purely kazer.


End file.
